Pokémon: First Fire
by SocialistBukharin
Summary: We all know the story of Red, of his feats and his wins. But what if a teen wakes up in the Pokémon world as him? Join him as he travels the entirety of Kanto and Johto but also the other regions. SI!OC!Red NoPairings! Anime/Games!Events Rated T for Swearing.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **Pokemon games, Anime and Movies are all owned by Game Freak, Nintendo and Creatures.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **"Stranger in a Stranger land.."**

It had been a while ever since I have had some good sleep. The stress of work and responsibilities were causing the insomnia I had suffered in the last few weeks.

But now it didn't matter. I am quite sure that nothing would pull me away from my dreams.

...Wake up...

I frown at the far call. Me, waking up? Never! As I said I will not shy away my only comfort.

WAKE UP

...What? Seriously what the heck is wrong with whoever is calling me?!

I want to sleep and someone is getting an ass-kicking if I get up. Few minutes passes and the consecutive calls seemed to have halted. I sigh, relieved that the threat to my sleep had been dealt with.

Now, what was I dreaming abo-

 **WAKE UP!**

'Ah!' A totally manly scream leaves my mouth and I felt pulled onto the floor face first.

'Ugh. Whyyyy?' Who could torture such youthful and innocent as myself.

I freeze a second, putting one hand on my mouth. I am sure I did speak...

THEN WHY NO SOUND HAS LEFT?!

AND WHERE AM I?

Maybe there is an explanation, maybe I have not been kidnapped by some serial murderer.

My breath was turning errantic and the lack of any illumination was not helping my hyperventilation.

Then someone turned on a light, a reflector. It was aiming at an old man before my eyes.

From the white lab coat and the handbag in his shoulder, he was probably a scientist.

But now that I glanced at his weary face and his white hair, a realization struck.

IS THAT PROFESSOR OAK?!

While I have stopped to watch Pokemon Anime and play games with Black and White, I could still remember the first professor introduced by the franchise.

 **"Hello there! Glad to meet you!"**

I was too much shocked to say anything and I started to remember the nostalgic intro speech he gave in Pokemon Fire Red.

 **"Welcome to the world of POKéMON!"**

'No way...'

It has to be a joke, I think, there's no way that could ever happen.. EVER!

 **"My name is OAK. People affectionately refer to me as the POKéMON PROFESSOR."**

And now everyone will jumps and say it was all a prank. Because there is no way that he will release a-

 **"This world..."**

 ** _A blue light came from the Pokéball in the Professor hand and a real Nidoran(f) appeared._**

-Pokémon!

 **"...is inhabited by far and wide by creature called POKéMON."**

My eyes widened at the impossible sight. It was far too much realistic to be a prop or a dog with constume.

 **"For some people, POKéMON are pets. Others use them for battling."**

I think I might not be in Kansas anymore...

 _ **"As for myself... I study POKéMON as a profession."**_

Professor Oak recalled the Nidoran(f) inside the Pokéball . Then he turned to look at me.

I froze for a second, thinking that Oak knew my predicament.

This little theory seemed to vanish after seeing his eyes. They were unfocused and lacked a warm present in all humans.

 **"But first, tell me a little about yourself."**

 **"Now tell me. Are you a boy? Or are you a girl?"**

I personally identify myself as an Attack Helicopter but I think by a very accurate verification (looking in my pants) that I am a dude and not a dudette.

As if my thoughts were heard, a little lightbox appeared in front of me.

 **"Let's begin with your name. What is it?"**

Since the avatar selected was Red (game version, not the Manga nor the Origins version), I decided to stick with the original name.

 **"Right... So your name is RED."**

I nodded to confirm my selection and another avatar replaced mine.

The first thing I thought about were the Gary Oak memes, but I knew the solid difference between Gary and Blue.

Gary was brash and had a car and... six girlfriends? (1)

Blue was much more into training and trying to make his grandfather proud.

 **"This is my grandson. He's been your rival since you both were babies."**

And obviously it's healthy to have such relationship in tender age, right Professor?

 **"...Erm, what was his name now?"**

It was funny when it was an option of the game but seeing the real Professor Oak being so much neglectful towards Blue was kind of depressing...

I finish to write 'BLUE' on the lightbox and nod confirming my selection.

 **"...Er, was it BLUE?"**

Yes! Goddamit Professor...

 **"That's right! I remember now! His name is BLUE!"**

He turned towards me once again, this time I started to feel sleepy.

 **"RED! Your very own POKéMON legend is about to unfold! A world of dreams and adventures with POKéMON awaits! Let's go!"**

I close my eyes just for a moment and, once I open them again, I find myself staring at a TV in a familiar yet not room.

Well...

 **Glossary**

1 - In Japanese version, Gary says that his cheerleaders are all his girlfriends.

* * *

 **Author's notes**

 **Anyway, this is just a taste of what I've been writing during my inactivity period.**

 **Chapter is short because it's a prologue and the following ones will be longer.**

 **In response to the first review:**

 **1) No, English is not my first language but I pride myself to know how to write and talk.**

 **2) I appreciate that you identified the error and yes I finished writing this very late, next time I would also appreciate if you could not only identify it but also give how you would construct the sentence: this is known as 'Constructive Review';**

 **3) I lack a good pc, I'm using even right now my dads' old one and Word tend to 'eat' some words during the uploading in .**

 **I have good news: New Pc has been assembled and connection to it should be done by this Sunday.**

 **About this new idea: I have seen very few Self-Insert stories in the Pokémon fanfic communities and not even one about the Legendary Red;**

 **Also I plan to make this stories go even after Kanto and Johto, reaching maybe (I say maybe) into Alola Arc.**

 **Next Chapter will see Red gaining his Starter and his Pokédex.**

 **See ya soon guys,**

 **SocialistBukharin**


	2. Starting the Adventure

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **Pokemon games, Anime and Movies are all owned by Game Freak, Nintendo and Creatures.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2:** Starting the Adventure

* * *

Leaving the house had left a bad taste in my mouth.

Initially I had checked out for the most helping inside 'my' room.

Turning on the PC, I noted that it had indeed the same item storage system like in the game version if the potion I had put inside the backpack is a proof of this.

Still, I doubt that the same could be done with Pokémons.

I mean, they were more 'alive' than the game ones. I hope so.

Once I reached the living room, I saw a woman sitting in one of the chairs nearby the table.

She was a brunette and since she was reading what seemed to be an instruction book, she still had not noticed me entering the room.

I faked a cough to caught her attention, it was best to not wait too much.

She seemed to jump a little from the unexpected sound and, turning to look at me, she smiled wearily, clearly tired.

"Red, dear, you almost gave me an heart attack." She sighed and her smile turned more calm.

"Did you get all things that you need for your travel, son?"

I nod at her and she doesn't question my silent reply. The 'Red is mute' theory seemed to be canon from just that moment.

As I leave the house, I move straight toward the biggest building in Pallet.

Differently from the game Professor Oak is there, talking with his grandson.

'Please, don't be like Gary. Please, don't be like Gary.' This is my mantra while I get closer.

The old professor notice my presence and make sign to get closer.

"Red, my boy, ready for your adventure?" I nod at the, in my opinion, rhetorical question.

"C'mon Gramps. I want to get my starter." He was cut off by a glare from the professor and went quiet.

"Red, choose your first pokémon!" Nodding again, I move closer to the table.

Like in the game, there are three Pokéballs on the table. Each containing one of the three starters.

In the little time I had to decide the starter who would help in my adventure, I still had some doubts.

Charmander was the 'Offensive' kind of Pokémon with good attack stats.

Bulbasaur is more a defensive Pokémon while Squirtle is a mixed balance.

My hands is above the pokéballs and still cannot decide.

Then something weird happens. One of the Pokéballs start to emit a red light.

I take it in my palm and Professor Oak say its content.

"Ah! Charmander is your choice. You should raise it patiently. So, Red, are you claiming the FIRE POKéMON Charmander?"

I nod, still trying to understand what happened.

Then Blue move to the table and before taking his own starter, the professor decided to say one last thing. "Bulbasaur had been taken few months ago by another trainer. Blue, your only choice is Squirtle. The WATER POKéMON has a natural type advantages against various Pokémons."

This solidly prove that there is Green (or was it female Blue?) and mean that this is a mixed world of the game and the manga version.

Looking at the Pokéball in my hand, I push the little white button, releasing Charmander.

The Lizard Pokémon takes a bit of time to adjust to the unfamiliar light and, once he could see properly, start to stare into my eyes.

' _Hello Charmander_ ' I absently think, a part of me hoping that the Pokémon can hear my thoughts. It would make things difficult if my own squad couldn't understand my orders.

Surprisingly Charmandar closes his eyes and smile "Char, Char!"

I am even more surprised when I get tackled by the small Pokémon.

The professor started to chuckle at the comic scene.

' _Ahah!_ ' My deadpan glare seems to stop the old professor.

"Seems like your POKéMON starter has taken a liking for you, Red."

I nod at him, still looking at the little lizard. It's impressive how much calm this Charmander is.

The little lizard, as if it had heard my thoughts, turned to stare into my eyes.

Those were not the simple, pixelated ones in the games. Those realistic, _alive_ eyes were just looking at him curiously, almost questioning who I was.

' _Hello Charmander. My name's Red, wanna be my first POKéMON and join me in my journey?_ '

'Char Char' The POKéMON nods at my rhetorical question.

It was much of a choice if the alternative was being left behind in the Professor's lab for god knows how much.

Taking the Pokéball, I returned it in the safe sphere.

Immediately I notice that while I was distracted in bonding with my Starter, Professor Oak had started to talk with Blue. I didn't care much, knowing what was going to happen.

I start to take some steps toward the door when my _rival_ calls my name.

"Wait! Red, let's have our first battle here!" His determined tone made me realize that Blue's grandfather might have given him some advices and he wanted to test it there.

I nod decisively. I imagined hearing the classic Pokemon Fire Red Battle Theme.

-Soundtrack: _Battle (VS Trainer)_

We both send out our starters out in the restricted field.

Charmander and Squirtle glare at each other, waiting for their trainers' order.

"WAIT!" A voice calls from behind Blue.

Professor Oak held two familiar objects in his hands.

' _Phew! I am not doing the market quest.'_

My eyes harden at this small realization, knowing that this adventure will not be just the same as in the games, anime and manga.

"Before you two truly start to battle, take those." The old man hands to both Blue and me, the most useful thing in the game.

"This is a Pokédex! It's is a special instrument designed to help trainers in their journey."

As he finished the sentence an holographic grid appears.

I quickly notice it was a perfect copy of the Combat Grid of Pokemon Fire Red game.

"The Pokédex is now freely distributed to all trainers after the last few International Leagues Conference of two years ago."

That was a shocking and new fact. None of my three sources has ever given much relevance to how much influent were the Pokémon Leagues in this world. Some had theorized that the Leagues are actually 'semi-governments' of the regions and that the Gym Leaders were the 'mayors' of their cities.

But that does bring up a very important question.

What is the role of the Champions? Are they the head of states of their regions or the title is just a symbolic one?

I returned my attention to the battle. Blue ordered his started to 'Tackle' and the Pokémon was running against my Charmander.

Calmly I thought _"Charmander, once he get close dodge and counter-attack with 'Growl' and hit him with 'Scratch'."_

I was reassured when my starter nodded, proving the whole 'psychic' talking theory of mine.

I kind of grinned seeing Blue's shocked look when not only Squirtle missed but its opponent started to attack him quite aggressively.

This shock hindered any attempt of a counter against Charmander and so Squirtle fainted after just one solid minute of 'Scratch' barrage.

 _'...That was far too easy.'_ Maybe it was Blue being inexperienced or me being an expert of the field.

I was inclined in 'both' seeing the simple mistake my _rival_ did on his... first battle.

Ah.

I forgot that.

Blue returned his starter in its pokéball, deflated that his first battle was going to be remembered as his first defeat.

I move closer to him and poke his shoulder. He looks up and, smiling, I brought my hand turning into a fist and pointed at my chest.

 _'It was just a defeat, Blue, you can learn from it.'_ I don't know if the message was truly clear but the fact that Blue's frown had turned into a determined smile quite comfirmed that he got a positive message. The following nod cemented this assessment.

Once finished the emotional moment, Professor Oak asked to talk to his grandson privately but the genuine smile I saw in his face told me he was happy for both of us.

Leaving the Laboratory, I start to walk forward to the only landlocked exit from Pallet Town.

Route 1, the first of the many routes of this adventure.

Just before I could make a step into it, I was interrupted once more by a familiar voice.

"Wait Red!" I turned and saw Blue running towards me.

He stopped to take a breath of fresh air before dropping the bombshell.

"Hey Red, why don't make our journey together?"

* * *

 **AN**

 **Boom! Cliffhanger are invading!**

 **Now I finally have finished the 2nd chapter of one of the quite many fanfictions I've written! (I hate school T_T)**

 **On a positive note, I've been asked if the 'NPCs' are going to be having real life tone and new dialogues. The answer is... Yes and No.**

 **While some important characters will receive some partial overhaul because of how much impact they will have in the story and how much this story is going to influence them.**

 **Some of those I'm still deciding if they are going to have the Anime's, Games' or the Manga's as a base model for their formation (Ex: Koga is a good guy in the Games, he is an asshole in the Manga).**

 **As you have seen, some things have been changed like the whole 'go to the Poké Market, return to Pallet Town, then continue the adventure' thing because I felt it would be too much 'unrealistic' in this AU. Trainers are prepared fully for their journey and things like the map or the Pokédex should be those so much important to be the first one to actually take with them.**

 **The Idea of Red, Blue and Green travelling together has been one of those things I kinda wanted to implement, possibly for the entirety of their 'short' journey.**

 **While you will not see the 'Anime' friendly tone too much, I will try to reduce the whole 'Team Rocket' problem.**

 **They are kids! No matter if they have strong Pokémons, the 'Rocket' gang is made up from full-fledged criminals and god knows how in a realistic scenario had Red been able to deal with Giovanni AND the Legendaries all in a single adventure.**

 **It's going to take a massive effort to truly complete this story, but I will see to publish as much as possible. If I have problems relative to this (Ex: Lack of Ideas or Writer's Block) I will try to get someone truly interested in this project of mine to continue the fanfiction.**

 **Last Info before concluding this AN:**

 **When Red will reach Mt. Silver... he will find an unexpected challenger waiting for him!**


	3. The new Team Member

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **Pokemon games, Anime and Movies are all owned by Game Freak, Nintendo and Creatures.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3:** The new team member.

* * *

Few hours after our journey started, me and Blue were walking towards Viridian City.

My fellow trainer was silent and I was thankful for that since I was still thinking about the massive change this story had taken.

 _Did my encouragement changed so much the plot? How many other major changes are still there for little, unknowing me?_

We were walking slowly, enjoying the quite calm and least dangerous Route 1.

Another thing I noticed after we left Pallet Town was that Professor Oak didn't give us any empty Pokéballs and I started to think how those will be given.

 _Probably in the Poké Market_ I hoped. While we were given some money for necessities, receiving five extra Pokéballs would have helped a lot.

This is why we were just walking in the Route and not capturing the Pokémon nearby.

The end of the Route was clarified by the sign standing on the left side of the road.

'Viridian City' I sigh in relief and both me and Blue starts to walk faster, directed toward the Pokémon Center.

Once we passed the open doors, the well-known Nurse Joy greeted us.

"Welcome to the Pokémon Center, how may I help you?"

Blue took the initiative "We wanted to know if there were some free rooms for Trainers."

The nurse looked at the registry on the table and nodded. "Yes. There are some of those occupied but there is still a room with two single beds."

Then she presented us with an unfamiliar instrument. "Please, use this to register yourselves if you are still not registrated for the Pokémon League." We both took out our Pokédex and put them onto the instrument. After few minutes, a green light signalled us that we could remove the Scanner.

"Good. Now please follow me for your room." She started to walk in the hall on the right, Blue and I walking closely.

The room was decent, if I have to judge it, even if a bit too much spartan.

The walls were a light shade of grey and there were just two beds and a TV.

Yet it had enough, if not more space for us to place our backpacks.

Our Starters were immediately released and given their dinner. They were not returned afterwards, both of us deciding to keep our Pokémons to sleep outside with us.

As Blue had Squirtle sleeping on his legs, I had Charmander positioned on my chest.

The little lizard was... adorable and I started unconsciously to scratch the Starter where his 'ears' should be. Blue and I smiled at hearing the little Pokémon purring at my touch.

I always fancied myself as a good caretaker for animals, even though most of my childhood had been lacking any sort of pets because allergies.

After an hour or so, everyone was sleeping. The previous battle and walk had took a toll on both me and Blue and the late hour didn't help much.

My dreamless sleep was interrupted when I heard a small explosion.

The loud sound woke up the Starters and Blue too and we all started to walk toward the entrance.

 _...God, why did you put THEM in there._ Inwards I was screaming like a madman.

Three quite known figures were trying to get away with several Pokéballs.

They would have succedeed if it wasn't for a small mouse-like Pokémon.

A Pikachu.

Oh. The luck of Jessie and James...

"Ge' out , ya mouse." Meowth screeched.

Blue and I exchange a look and nod at each other.

"Squirtle, use water gun." Blue whispered.

 _'Charmander, use ember.'_ I thought at the starter.

Another thing I forgot to mention was that both Starter had learned their second moves during our first, little battle.

Replying with their cry, both Pokémon barraged the trio.

They were a little bit scorched, yet wet because of the Water Gun.

Looking at the still focused Pikachu, I order him silently _'Now use thundershock.'_

"Pii-kaa" The mouse Pokémon started to charge up and the Rocket Trio realized what was happening. " **CHU!** " The electric attack hit them directly and the water caused ulterior damage because folgoration.

A small explosion erupted and the criminal were... pushed in the sky?

 _...Whaaaaaaa?_

I swore I also heard them yelling " _Team Rocking blasting awayyyy_ "

...Well they didn't said their Motto, so it was certainly better than the Anime.

Sadly I feel like it will not be the last time we met them.

"What a bunch of morons.." I shared the same thoughts of my rival.

Nurse Joy, that had woken up by the short battle, approached us and wanted to check up our Starters.

While we were waiting, I notice the same Pikachu looking at me weirdily.

It seemed as if he wanted to come to me. I shrugged and, taking from my backpack an electric pokémon food can, I made motion to him to come closer.

In just few seconds, the Pikachu was eating with gusto the food from the can, sitting on my lap.

"This Pikachu is a wild Pokémon." I turned and saw Nurse Joy returning with the Starters' Pokéballs. "It had been living in this center for a while. It seems like he likes you."

I nod at her, still looking at the electric mouse. I felt something being put in the table. Looking up I saw it was a pokéball. "Use this."

Oh.

...Neat!

Poking Pikachu on one of his long ears, it turns his attention to me.

I wabe the Pokéball at him and, after some thinking about the decision, it nods at me.

He push with one of his small hands the small, white circle of the ball and got absorbed in it.

I look at Blue. And he give me a determined look.

Even though we were travelling together, it didn't mean that we were not rivals anymore.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Another Chapter, New challenges and, certainly, a new Pokémon.**


End file.
